


Rampaging Campfire

by Katswrite



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katswrite/pseuds/Katswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little revenge for a freshly turned vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampaging Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my own character, it is in fact my friend's, he completely belongs to her, I just wrote this as a little prompt she gave to me. Check out her deviantart down below (psst she's awesome at art) Credit for the title also goes to her.I hope you enjoy! And do be warned there is a lot of violence in this.
> 
> http://goldendragonart.deviantart.com/

He woke up gasping for breath, lungs burning. But that was to be expected, it was still a very unpleasant pain however, he didn’t like it. He looked around slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dark, pupils turning smaller. His leg felt all sticky and when he looked down at it he tilted his head at the sight. There was blood coating it, cracked and dried at the edges, though there was no wound, not anymore, underneath all the blood there was a thin pale scar. He slowly looked around the room, eyes resting on a figure standing near him. The figure reached out his hand to help him up. He mumbled a thanks, stumbling towards the door, the figure nodded. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He stumbled outside, blinking rapidly and looking up at the sky, even the brightness of the moon seemed to hurt his eyes, though that didn’t matter, his eyes hurting wouldn’t stop him from what he had set out to do.

He started running towards a familiar house, though got there much quicker than expected, almost falling over when he stopped. “Neat.” He smirked, going over to the door and kicking it down dramatically, he hadn’t quite expected it to completely fall off it’s hinges however. “Oops..” He sighed, stepping over it and inside before lifting it up and setting it in the opening the best he could, patting it gently as if it were a pet that was just told to stay put.

He looked up at a commotion, his sister’s husband. “Jagger? What are you doing here? Did you break into our house?!” He seemed to get angrier as he looked over the door. He sighed, clicking his tongue. “So many questions, how annoying!” He took a step forwards though stopped when another figure came from the room, rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on dear?” She spotted Jagger, her eyes narrowing. “What are you doing here?..” Jagger tilted his head, watching them. “Oh fun, you’re here too.” He seemed to vanish from sight, appearing inches from the man’s face, his eyes red and glowing in the low light. “Hello there.” He tilted his head, getting a sick grin on his face. The man’s eyes narrowed. “As I thought, the demon possessing you finally decided to show itself. Leave this house or I will have to resort to other matter’s demon.” He talked as if he knew everything, looking confident, it was almost funny, or it was, as Jagger seemed to be laughing now. It only seemed to serve to make the other man look more angry.

“Leave now!” He raised his hand, bring it down, though Jagger caught it. “Ah ah ah, you know I don’t like pain much. Let’s see how you like it hmm?” He squeezed the man’s wrist, a snap could be heard before the man cried out in pain and Jagger’s face lit up in amusement. “Oh this will be fun!” He felt quite powerful, it barely had taken any pressure to break the bone, then again wrist’s could be rather fragile, it was probably better to test it out, what a perfect plan. “Hmm what’s the hardest bone to break in the body?..” He didn’t know himself, he said it for the look of terror he got from the man. “J-Jagger, stop, what’s going on, this i-isn’t you..” The woman looked frightened. “Oh it’s exactly me! I’m finally what I want to be!” He laughed, throwing his head back. The laughter cut off abruptly, and he returned his gaze to the man cowering in front of him. “And now I can finally get my revenge for how I’ve been treated.” He vanished again, appearing behind the man and grabbing onto his neck, tilting it back at an unnatural angle and getting a choking sound, oh how pleasant it sounded. “Let’s see how far you can bend hmm?” He heard a protest from his sister who had backed into a wall, though ignored her for now, tilting the man’s neck back, amused when he tried to struggle and clicking his tongue. “No getting away I’m afraid.” The man’s body suddenly fell limp, a loud crack splitting the air. His sister screamed, calling out her husband’s name, tears falling down her face.

“Aww that didn’t last long.” He pouted. He appeared in front of his sister, putting his hand over her mouth. “Quiet now dear sister, we wouldn’t want anyone to come to try and rescue you would we?” His eyes were alight with excitement, this was more thrilling than he ever could have imagined. She let out a choked sob, suddenly biting down on his hand. He hissed, pulling his hand back and shaking it out. “Rude! Do you know how much pain hurts!” He whined, looking offended. The woman tried to run past him and he grabbed onto her arm quickly. “Ah ah ah, no escaping, I’m not done.” He moved his injured hand a bit, lifting it and watching as the wound healed quickly, though he still felt like the pain was still there, it was quite annoying. He pulled his sister in front of him, grabbing her wrist and bringing her hand to his mouth, biting down into the skin with his new fangs, it was only for payback though he was surprised at how delicious the taste was. He made a pleased noise, biting down harder and sucking out the blood. It’s taste coating his tongue and the thickness of it soothing his burning throat, that of which he hadn’t noticed earlier surprisingly. 

He pulled away at a sob, licking his lips, his red eyes glowing. “I think I’ve decided how I’m going to kill you now, don’t worry sister, it won’t be that bad, after all, once you’re dead you can’t hurt me with your words anymore, it’s better for both of us!” She stared at him with wide terrified eyes. “I-I’m sorry.. please don’t hurt me..” She whispered, shaking. “It’s too late for apologies!” He yelled in her face, causing her to shrink away, taking in a sharp shaking breath. “Oh you can beg for your pathetic excuse of a life, but it’s not going to work do you know why?” She opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted. “Because you never cared, you were just like our parents, saying I was possessed by a demon for liking something? That’s just cruel dear sister.” He spat, eyes looking furious and wild. “And now, because of that, I’m strong, stronger than any human! And you’re going to die!” That did it’s purpose, his sister crying out and crumbling to a heap on the floor, finally what he deserved, the power to have people bow at his feet. “Get up off the ground you pathetic thing.” He growled, grabbing her by her arm and yanking her to her feet. He forced her head to the side, exposing her neck and biting down on it, fangs sinking into the skin, a scream ripping from her throat. He gulped down the metallic tasting blood rather messily, it wasn’t his attention to eat though, just enjoy himself and his revenge. 

He didn’t hear the little pitter patter of feet as he tore his sister’s neck out, pulling some flesh with him and spitting it out onto the ground. She felt faint, blood pouring rapidly out of her neck when she fell to the ground, her vision spotty. She let out a sob, seeing her son standing in the hallway with a terrified look on his face. “M-Mommy?.. D-Daddy?...” What was happening? Why was there so much blood? Jagger looked up, eyes widening and he hurried over to the kid, blocking his view. He had done nothing wrong, he didn’t deserve to see this. “W-what happened to mommy and daddy!” Jagger frowned, trying to hush the child. “Shh, nothing, it’s okay, you’ll get a new better mommy and daddy alright?” He was met with cries. “I don’t want a new mommy and daddy!” The kid started screaming at the top of his lungs. “C-Come on, quiet please, I don’t want people coming in here yet.” He bit his lip, frowning. He winced as the screams got louder, how was it possible for a kid to scream that loudly? “Quiet please!” He was met with screams, panicking when he picked up footsteps outside with his sensitive ears. “I-I’m sorry kid..” He closed his eyes, putting his hands on either side of the kids head and twisting. He was met with a snap, a thump, and then deathly silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! This is one of my first things I've written, I have another one with my own character that I might be posting as well so look out for that! Please comment down below with any questions!


End file.
